Chapter 4
In this chapter a ship passes the island but it is oblivious to the stranded children. Ralph becomes furious as the signal fire is out. Summary This chapter of the story further develops the relationships and personalities of Jack and Ralph as they show conflicting views about the priorities on the island. A ship passes the island and does not notice the schoolchildren because the signal fire was let out due to a hunting trip. Ralph is furious and scolds the group but the other children argue back and we begin to see a loss of leadership on the part of Ralph. The hunters do catch meat, but Ralph isn't satisfied as he believes escape is more important than the meat. Characters All the problems which arised in recent chapters become amplified here for the tribe, as such, these stresses are burdened upon Ralph. Tales of a 'beastie' present on the island mean he has more fears to quell, Jacks taste for blood means that he is now difficult to control and rescue seems unimportant to most of the tribe. When a boat fails to see them, Ralph becomes furious and we see that he can be very serious if necessary. Despite all these problems, Jack remains intent on nothing except hunting, in fact a true hatred is developed between he and Ralph when they argue over the importance of meat versus fire. Fire wins as Jack is told that a ship missed seeing them because the fire was out. Jack humbly apologises although inside he is furious that Ralph doesn't care that he caught a pig. This anger is seemingly taken out on poor Piggy whom Jack slaps, punches in the stomach and breaks the glasses of without apologising. Piggy hasn't developed much since the first chapter, he stands up for himself a little more but always seems to get beaten down when he does, it seems he is doomed to be the laughing stock of the group. Additionally, he realises here that he really is useless without Ralph's dominance protecting him. Two other 'biguns', Roger and Maurice, are becoming crueller as well as Jack. They seem to enjoy making littluns feel sad and rejoice in destroying their sandcastles and Roger even throws stones at one although he can't yet bring himself to hit him. Civilisation keeps them sane. For now. Setting This island is incredibly hot and the boys are noticing this more now, it has become less fun though and more oppressive. In fact, the island itself suddenly seems ''less ''hospitable as the large quantities of fruit in the forest are having ill effects on the littluns and the tropical heat is causing mirages and headaches. Additionally, the island can't be particularly big as Ralph and company are able to get to the top of the mountain very quickly when they see a ship although it is too late when they get there. The mountain seems to be a popular place too as it is used as the feasting area readily and the hunters are supposed to keep someone there to tend the fire at all times. Themes and Writing Style Leadership is a key theme in this chapter as both Jack and Ralph begin to battle for control over the group. 'The mask compelled them' shows the tribal side of the children, and the way that Jack causes children to follow and agree with him. The way that his power is refered to as 'the mask' almost shows him as evil because that is a connotation that masks usually have, but more importantly it suggests a changed personality. This is certainly important for the story as Jack began as a posh schoolboy, but after just a short while on the island he has become tribal, changed his personality totally and 'put on a mask'. Another key theme in this chapter is that of freedom and escape. This is represented through the icon of a ship passing, a symbol of hope and that of the outside world. Ralph himself is near speechless when the boat passes, causing suspence for how he will punish the group as well as hinting at his despiration. However, one thing he does say at the climax of the chapter was 'Oh God, oh God!' The repetition of the short phrase shows just how desperate he is, and the religious simbolism suggests that only God, the most powerful of all beings to many people, can help them. Conclusion and Final Comment Overall, this chapter could be considered to be the turning point in the story, when the leadership and power of Jack and Ralph begin to conflict. Ralph's natural leadership and selection is challenged by Jack's primative authority. The passing of a ship sparks this conflict as a simbol of the outside world and what every boy longs for.